It's Over 9000!
It's Over 9000! was a translation mistake that was spoken by Vegeta's original English voice actor, Brian Drummond. It has become an internet meme that spread on YouTube. Originally posted on October 17th, 2006, the meme was started by user, Kajetokun. It shows Vegeta angrily crushing his scouter several times while repeating "It's Over 9000!!!" in response to Nappa's questioning of Goku's power level. The meme has spread across the world, with the video having received millions of views and is even referenced in certain games of the series (like Burst Limit and Budokai Tenkaichi 3). The meme was directly referenced during the trailer for the upcoming release of the Dragon Box. Vegeta, who presents the trailer says, "Can you feel the Dragon Box's power? It's Over 9000!" Also, the phrase is being spoofed commonly in YouTube Poop viral videos. One particularly famous reference occurred on the Oprah Show. A YouTuber and fan of "It's over 9000!" submitted an email to Oprah during a week devoted to pedophilia. In the email, the Youtuber jokingly claimed to be "part of an organization "Over 9000!" strong, all raping children." Oprah famously read the the email out loud on her show, believing it to be true. This incident became known as "Oprah 9000". Actually an error In the original manga and even the Japanese version of the anime, Vegeta actually says "It's over 8000!". However, even in the Remastered Uncut FUNimation dub, Vegeta still says "It's over 9000!", now performed by Christopher Sabat. This change was made due to inconsistancies with the dubbing process, where 9000 fit the mouth flaps of the animation better. However, fans complained about the Funimation version lacking the drama and energy in the original version. They also complained about Christopher Sabat's voice being too calm-sounding for the scene, unlike Brian Drummond's, which had a lot of anger in it. Drummond's higher pitched tone is also thought to suit the cocky Vegeta better than Sabat's more even, deeper portrayal. TeamFourStar did a video on YouTube, as part of their abriged series of Dragonball Z, satirizing this error. In the dialogue between the two, Vegeta responds with "It's over 8000!", Nappa then says, "Aw, Vegeta, you didn't do it right!" Vegeta responds with "Yes I did Nappa, YES I DID!" They further parody this by stating Goku has a power level of 1006 but Vegeta then reveals he had the scouter upside down. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Vegeta correctly states that "Its over 8000". In the funny series by Team Four Star (TFS) DBZ Abridged (see Youtube or TFS.com) Vegeta claims the scouter says Goku's power level is 1006 but during Goku's battle with Nappa Vegeta says "Wait Nappa I had the scouter upside down it's over 9000" and proceeds to crush the scouter. Possibilities It is possible for over 9000 to be correct, since it is over 8,000. This has occured several other times where power levels are given more as estimates than accurate figures. For instance, Gohan's retaliation against Nappa is given as over 3,000, and Frieza's power level is given as "over one million!" when the exact figure is 1,060,000. Later on, Frieza claims his power level is only 1% of his full power, when in actuality, it is 3⅓% of his maximum power according to the Daizenshuu 7. Despite such, however, Vegeta has a given power level of being 18,000 to which a Goku with Kaioken of at least 2X would still be above making Goku the superior in their fight. However, the opposite is shown making it near impossible for Goku to actually have a power level figure above 9000. Other popular comedic Dragon Ball videos Other popular videos involving the Dragon Ball series include others by Kajetokun such as, "'''The Balls Are Inert", "THE WHOLE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO DIE", and "I HOPE MY BODY CAN TAKE IT'". There are also videos by other users exploiting funny scenes from different movies such as Future Trunks' $30 dollar hair cut in movie #7, Super Android 13, young Gohan saying he wanted to be an orthopedist but cutting out "ortho" and "t" to make it sound like "pedis", and even one about King Kai saying the ''"F" word. There are also a series of videos known as "''Alternate Reality Dragon Ball Z", "''Dragon Ball Z: The Real Abridged" and another called "Dragon Ball Z Abridged",' which have gained critical acclaim. Of course, there are many videos like these, all which receive thousands of views and have become common jokes around the globe. The ''"Over 9000!" ''meme was also referenced in the Nintendo DS games "Ninja town", "Scribblenauts", and "Ace Attorney Investigation: Miles Edgeworth" Quotes ''(In the original Japanese version and Hebrew Version) *'Nappa': What is Kakarot's battle power? *'Vegeta:' It's higher than 8000! *'Nappa:' Higher than 8000?! There has to be some mistake! It's a malfunction! ' '(In the Ocean dub) *'Nappa': Vegeta, what does the scouter say about his power level? *'Vegeta': (removes his scouter and crushes it) ''IT'S OVER 9000!!!!! *'Nappa': ''(baffled) ''WHAT 9000??? There's no way that can be right! ''(In the FUNimation dub - Dragon Ball Z) *'Nappa': Vegeta, what did you say his power level is? *'Vegeta': (while crushing his scouter at the same time) It's over 9000! Raaaaah!!! *'Nappa': (in a even more baffled-sounding voice than the original scene) ''9000??!! There's no way that can be right! IT CAN'T! ''(In the game Budokai Tenkaichi 3) *'Nappa': V-Vegeta, what's Kakarot's power level? *'Vegeta': It's over Nine THOUSAND! *'Nappa' (Very baffled): Over Nine Thousand! That's got to be some kind of mistake, it's a malfunction! (In the game Burst Limit) *'Nappa': V-Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?! *'Vegeta': (while crushing his scouter at the same time) It's over Nine THOUSAND! *'Nappa': (baffled) ''What?! Nine thousand?! That can't be right! It must be broken! ''(to Goku) Cause there's no way you're stronger than me! (In the FUNimation dub - Dragon Ball Z Kai) *'Nappa': Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his power level?! *'Vegeta': (while crushing his scouter at the same time) It's over 9000! Raaaaah!!! *'Nappa': ''(in a even more baffled-sounding voice than the original scene) ''9000??!! C'MON That can't be right! it must be broken or something! See Also * Scouter * Power Level Category:Saiyan Saga Category:Dragon Ball media Category:Power Levels Category:Vegeta Saga